Mia and Antonio love story
by Krazykriss
Summary: Antonio and MIa both have feelings for eachother, but the other doesn't know it, but when they find out, will they be able to be together or will the life of the samurai get in it's way?
1. Chapter 1

_Everyone was bored. Jayden was in the living room, except Ji. Antonio kept glancing over at Mia. Antonio has had a crush on Mia for a really long time. Antonio was staring at her, not realizing he was. Mia was watching Sponge bob with Emily. Mike was playing his game-boy. Jayden was meditating. Ji was in his study. Mia looked over at Antonio and saw that he was staring at her. "Antonio... you starin' off again? " Antonio was brought back to reality. _

_Antonio scoffed. "Mia... please... me? Lose focus like that? Not likey, chica!"_

_Kevin whispered to Mike. "Romeo's not a good liar." Luckily for Antonio, Mia didn't hear Kevin Antonio shot Kevin a death glare. Kevin saw it and got a scared look on his face. Antonio wasn't usually easily annoyed or angry, but when he was... like now... the team not to push their luck. "so, is anyone hungry?" Fear took over everyone, except Antonio. _

_Everyone, except Antonio, shouted "NO!" at one time. "yeah, actually i am a little hungry." Antonio said. _

_"Well, no friend of mine is going to starve. what do you want?" Mia said proudly. _

_"I'll be there in a sec. I wanna show you how to make this new fish pasta." Antonio declared. _

_"Ok." Mia raced to the kitchen. Mia skipped to the kitchen. Everyone looked at Antonio as if he was crazy. _

_"Dude! are you crazy or tired of living?!" Mike shouted. _

_"You and Mia all alone in the kitchen, huh? Aww... how sweet... you 2 cooking, all alone." Antonio glared at Jayden. _

_"Jay... leave him alone. Jayden kissed Emily's forehead and held her close to him. Antonio shuddered and went to the kitchen._

_"Hey, ok, i'm ready to learn."_

_"Ok. Let's get started then!"_

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Ding! The oven went off. Mia opened it and took the pasta out and set it on the stove. "Wow. It smells delicious!"_

_"I'm sure it will be." Mia smiled at Antonio and started giggling. Antonio smiled at her. _

_(dinnertime)_

_Everyone was in the living room, eating. _

_**Antonio's thoughts:Mia is so pretty and smart. She just needs some help with her cooking. I could help her cook from now on. Haha. When I said i was hungry, everyone thought I had gone psycho Ha! So we're all just eating. I'm still confused. I **__**WANT**__** to tell Mia, but i don't have the right words to say. I wonder if she liked me too... and i wonder of Ji knows that I like Mia. what would he say? oh well... I know there's no way Mia could possibly like a guy that smells like fish all the time, but it's worth the effort. I'll tell her tonight. NO! that would be crazy! I know she'll reject me. wait! doesn't she like Kevin?!**_

_**Mia's thoughts:oh, Antonio sure knows how to make a meal! this is delicious. He, besides Emmy, is my best friend. We're really close. NOT LIKE THAT! NO! OH! WHO AM I KIDDING?! I love him like crazy, but I can't tell him! Emily is the only who knows I love him. He wouldn't be interested in me! I want to tell him. but I know he'll just want to stay friends. This pasta is really good. I'm glad Antonio show me how to make it. Maybe i should try it all on my own sometime...**_

_(after dinner) Antonio was going to teach mia how to dance. She wanted to learn how to dance. She told him she did. She wasn't looking any romantic dancing, at least not from him. They were going to practice outside. mia was waiting for him, but then the GAP sensor went off really loud. Ji ran over to the table and touched it lightly. "Near the city hall."_

_"Samurai, we have a battle to fight!"-(a/n:guess who?)_

_"Let's go!", said Mia. _

_"Si, senorita! said, (Antonio or Kevin? I think it's obvious. Lol.) _


	2. Battlefield

_chapter 2;battlefield:_

_The rangers were running to city hall, only to find half of the town was partially on fire. They spotted the nihlock. _

_"What are you up to, nihlock?!", Jayden yelled. The nihlock looked up to him and laughed evily. _

_"Silly rangers! Can't you see? the pain theses pathetic humans are in?! my red dust makes people die in 3 days. The rangers' eyes got big. They all shouted "__**WHAT?!**__ The nihlock laughed evily. _

_"Nihlock, it's time to appoligize! Samuraizer! _

_"Go, go samurai", all of the ranger shouted as they morphed. They all shouted a they ran for the nihlock. The nihlock jumped up and high and threw some fire balls at the ranger and they fel down hard with a thud. _

_"My name Darkiesika! You will never dedeat me!" _

_"That's what they all say!" Antonio shouted. Antonio got up and ran to towards the nihlock while the others struggled to get up. Antonio sliced him, and diced him, but nothing happened...until..._

_**BOOM!**_

_Antonio was blown into a hard cement wall. He fell to the ground. Mia was the first one that ran over to a very injured Antonio. He carefully touched his cheek, then anger filled her body from head-to-toe. She charged at the nihlock. By the time she was at the nihlock, the others were helping Antonio who could barely move without crying out in pain. Darkiesika cackled evily she Mia kept swinging on her and kept missing. She blew her red dust at Mia. She got blown a few inches away and fell down to the ground with a loud thud. She was unconscious. Antonio saw her and groan, but didn't move. "Mia!" Darkieskia was cracking and drying out._

_"Ugh!" Darkieskia roared. "The rest of you rangers got lucky. I'm drying! I will be back soon and make you like all the rest of your pathetic team!" Darkieskia disappeared into a gap. Mia and Antonio were both unconscious. Jayden and Kevin picked Antonio up, held his hands around their necks. Mike picked Mia up and they all walked back home to the shiba house. _

_**Sorry for the wait for the update! I was working on my other stories. If you looked at my profile and at my stories then you would understand how much of a busy kid i am! Sorry for the short chapter too! The next chapter will be longer. i promise! Bye!:)**_

_**~Krazykriss out!~**_


	3. The garden of Death

Chapter 3;MIA! PLEASE! WAKE UP!:

Antonio was lying in a bed in the recovery room. He was still unconscious. So was Mia. She was running a fever well over 200* degrees. Everyone was sitting in the recovery room just looking at their unconscious friends and talking.

"Isn't there anything we can do to wake them up?", Emily asked, crying because her friend wouldn't wake up. Ji pulled out a book from the shelve in the recovery room and flipped through pages.

"What color was that dust that the nihlock threw at Mia?"

"Red.", Mike answered.

"Why...?" Everyone else asked, eyeing Ji as if he knew something they didn't.

"Because that dust is called, Erinox dust and It's been known to kill others or make them blee-"

"**LIKE MIA IS RIGHT NOW!"**, Kevin shouted. Everyone else saw that Mia was bleeding out of her left shoudler. Ji quickly grabbed the first aid kit out of the cabinet and used some Kleenex to remove the blood from Mia's shoulder. He moved her sleeve to show her shoulder so he could bandage it up. Antonio was starting to regain consciousness. He moved around in his bed. His eyes opened and sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"You're awake.", Jayden said. Antonio just nodded.

"Where's Mia?" He asked. Jayden pointed to an unconscious Mia. Antonio sighed. Emily sat down next to him.

"It wasn't your fault. That nihlock was really strong. We'll find a way to wake her up..."

"Emily, you heard the nihlock. She said human bleed and die in 3 days...", Mike said. Emily sighed.

"Yes, Mike..." Jayden stated. "And she also called us pathetic, just like all the other nihlock before her."

"True.", Kevin stated. Ji fliped through a book.

"Jayden... Where is the sweet garden of Death?" Ji asked. "Do you remember?" At first Jayden was confused, but he turned to Antonio who smiled and Jayden did too. They were the only ones who knew exactly what Ji was talking about.

"Huh?" Everyone else, except Mia asked. They had no idea what Ji was talking about. Only Antonio and I knew.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, let me get this straight...", Mike said. "When you and Antonio were younger, you went into the garden of Death and we al have to go in and find a flower that can help save Mia, but only you 2 know where it is?", Mike asked, sighing deeply.

"Yup", Antonio and Jayden both said at the same time. Jayden and Antonio lead them into a garden. It was so beautiful.

"Wow...", Emily said. "It's so pretty!",

"How is something like this... called the 'garden of Death'?", Kevin asked, totally confused. Just then a plant with fireballs and sharp teeth bit Mike on his butt. Mike screamed like a girl. Jayden took out his sword and sliced through the evil plant. He wiped the green blood off his sword.

"That's why.", Jayden answered.

"There's deathly traps all over the garden." Antonio back Jayden up.

"How big is this garden?", Emily asked.

"Really big...is the best answer I can give you...", Antonio said. "Get down!" Everyone got down. Emily grabbed Jayden's right arm and didn't let go. Jayden chuckled at his girlfriend tugging onto his arm and not wanting to let go. They all started crawling towards a trap door. Jayden opened it and they all jumped into the door, falling onto the hard, cold ground. Emily fell on top of Jayden, who groaned. Emily got off of him.

"Sorry, Jay...",Emily said.

"It's my fault. I didn't want you to get hurt." Emily couldn't help, but smile at her boyfriend trying to protect her. They all saw a a goldenish, pinkish flower up on a high table under a glass cage. "Bingo...", Jayden whispered. Jayden took out his samuraizer and called Ji. "Ji, we found the flower. It's in a glass cage."

"Jayden, you have to get that flower back here to the Shiba house."

"There's a slight chance the team'll be without a leader."

"Be careful."

"I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

"Very well." Jayden hung up. Jayden started to walked toward the rock, but Antonio stopped him.

"No, Jayden...let me get it! Remember last time?", Antonio stepped on a twig on perpose to symbolize what he meant to Jayden and Jayden knew what eh meant.

"Ooh... Good point, Yeah, you go. I'm too sexy!", Jayden joked. Antonio laughed and rolled his eye before running to the mountain. He began to climb. He got to the top. Mike smiled evilly.

"Don't look down!", Mike shouted, chuckling evilly. Of course Antonio did look down, but regretted it and was mad at Mike for saying 'Don't look down!', even though Mike was messing with him. He broke into the glass and took the flower. Jayden threw him a bag. Surprisingly and fortunately, it got to him. Antonio put the flower in the bag and threw it back to Jayden. Just then, Antonio heard hissing come behind Jayden. '_Don't look! Don't look!'_ Antonio looked and saw something so horrible he couldn't even describe. _'You idiot! Why did you look?, _Antonio thought to himself.

**How was that? Longer, right? Sorry that chapter have been so short. That's gonna change... Plz review. I would love to hear your thoughs. **


	4. Mia's recovery

**Chapter 4:Mia's quick recovery:**

Antonio's POV

Oh, Crap! I'm so stupid! Why did I have to look! I'm looking at something with 8 heads, black, sharp, red teeth, mostly because of blood, I'm assuming, reddish, greenish, eyes;They look kinda fake, like those 2 big snakes on _'Silent venom'_. It came at me.

I pulled my blade and stabbed it in through it's mouth. Blood splatted on me. Fire attacked me. I fell off. "Symbol power, blanket!" , Jayden shouted. I fell on the blanket. The scary figure came at us. I grabbed my blade and tried slicing it up, but it didn't work. Jayden pulled out his sword.

"Fire smasher!" Jayden hit the scary figure. It caught on fire and burned til it was black dust.

"You've gotton better Shiba." I said.

"Right back at ya, Garcia. Let's get this home.

* * *

Normal POV

Antonio put the flower i water. The water turned pink and golden. Mike smiled and made a love sign with his fingers. He shot Mike a mean 'Shut up!' glare as he poured it into a cup.

He walked over to Mia. He sat her up and poured the medicine into her mouth. SHe swallowed. Her eyes opened slowly. "Hey, Guys, Hey, Toni."

"Hey. How do you feel?", Antonio asked.

"Kinda better." Antonio hugged her and helped her lay back down. She smiled Emily ran to her side.

"Are you ok?!" She screamed. Mia gently touched her arm.

"Emmy, calm down. I'm fine. I just wanna rest some more." Jayden came up to the girls and felt Mia's forehead. It was starting to cool down. Emily sniffled. Jayden pulled her away and into a comforting hug.

Mia lost consciousness. Antonio left the room. Everyone knew why. Kevin ran after him. He sat dow by the pool. Kevin sat next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be ok."

"I hope so.", Antonio said with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away.

* * *

Emily's POV

Aww, they look so peaceful. Antonio and Mia both fell asleep, with Mia. It's only 7:30 PM but Ji doesn't want to wake them. I took a picture of them. They both make a cute couple. I sighed happily and smiled. I felt Jay kiss me on my cheek and his arms around my waist. I smiled.

"Guys, Where's Toni?", I heard Mike ask. We turned around and pointed to the Recovery room. MIke laughed and took a picture.

"That's my wall paper!" Jay and I laughed. We all left them to sleep in peace.

* * *

Normal POV

When Mia woke up, she found herself next to Antonio and smiled. She felt much better but knew Antonio was exhausted and stayed still so he could sleep.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry, for taking what seems like forever. Jemilyfan6, You've been asking about this story and I will finish it, even if it takes a while, but it will get finished. Most of my stories arent's finished, but they'll get finished too! ;D**


	5. Their 1st kiss

**Chapter 5;Their first kiss!**

Antonio's POV

Oh, MY gosh! I can't take it. I have to ask her. NO! Thatd be crazy! I've heard from the others that she likes me too, but what If I screw up while asking her?! I can't risk it! My thoughts were interupted by me bumping into Mia in the hall. "Hey, Toni. I need to talk to you." MY heart stopped. "About when I was sick." Whew! Thank God, my heart started beating again.

"Oh, Ok. Let's go my room. When we got there, we both sat down. "So what's up?"

"I can't thank you enough for helping me get better."

"All I did was get the folwer for you. You were the strong one.", I said. MIa smiled and hugged me. When she pulled away, she smiled and went inside. I sighed, deeply. Mike came out and plopped on the bench with me.

"So...", He pressured.

"So...what?"

"What happened, Big pimp?" I rolled my eyes. That's what my mom used to call my dad;That and Mack daddy. Ugh. Weird memories.

"She hugged me."

"Oh."

"You thought we kissed?"

"Somewhere around that corner, yeah."

"Well, he didn't."

"You will eventually."

"What?"

"What?" I glared at him and went inside. Mike rolled his eyes and followed him. Emily was super happy about something. With Emily, it's hard to tell what.

"What's up with you, chica?"

"I got some tickets to Rainbow's beginning!"

"You mean 'Rainbow's end'?", Ji asked.

"NO, it's this new place, "Rainbow's beginning! Everything spins! Nothing but spinning and food courts!"

"I'M IN!", Mike shouted.

"Of course you are...", Kevin muttered. We did a fist bump.

"So, we can all go?"

"Yeah, and I also got some tickets for free food for on lucku guy!" Mike's face lit up like a christmas tree.

"**YAY! THANK YOU! YOU'RE BOTH THE BEST!"**, Mike said as he snatched the ticket for the food buffet from Emily. I laughed.

* * *

Mia's POV

Jayden, Emmy, Kevin, Toni and I are watching Mike go crazy at the buffet line. He looks so happy. At least he's quiet... Kinda. Antonio looks like he has something on his mind. I'm should take him on his favorite ride, _Bloody Coaster Island!_ **(A/n:Something's I'd SO ride on! :D)** "Hey, guys, who wants to go on _Bloody Coaster Island_?, I asked. Antonio ran to the ride. Everyone laughed. MIke ran after us as we all walked away.

"I guess that answers your question, Mia.", Kevin chuckled. When we got there, we chose our partners.

* * *

**Partners:**

**Antonio and I **

**Emily and Jayden**

**Kevin and Mike**

* * *

Mia's POV

We took off. My hair flew in my face. Antonio screamed, excited. I smiled. We went through a loop-de-loop. I used to hate those as a kid.

* * *

Antonio's POV

I loop going upside down! I think Mia took me on this ride to cheer me up! I was thinking about asking to her go on a date with me... But that'd be crazy! She seems to be enjoying the ride. Good!

When the ride was over, I was still thinking of her.

"Guys, I need to talk to Antonio alone. Mike sent me a smug smile. I glared at him.

"Ok.", Jayden said. "We'll be at the _'Spinning pool'_. Mia took my hand lightly and led me a small roofed place where some married couples or engaged couples stand. We sat down on the steps.

* * *

Normal POV

They stared into each other's eyes. Antonio sighed.

"What's wrong?", Mia asked.

"Nothing." Mia sent him a half playful, half serious glare.

"I know when you're lying." He sighed. "Just tell me. Just come right out and say it."

"I've wanted to tell you this for quite some time now, but I couldn't find the right words to say."

"This...?", Mia slowly asked. She leaned in to kiss him. He leaned closer and their lips lightly touched. His heart skipped a beat, but he didn't care.


End file.
